


Vacation

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: After so long being stuck in Konoha, what with Obito's parole, the lovebirds finally get a chance to leave the village behind for a few days. Heading back to his lover's homeland, he intends to use every moment wisely...very wisely...





	Vacation

“Come on, it’s not much further!”

“That’s what you said half an hour ago…”

“Well I mean it this time!” There’s a bell-like laugh. “I can’t wait for you to see it…oh, I hope it’s not foggy…!” Teeth nibble into Ryū’s lip, tugging Obito along behind her and ignoring his exasperated sigh.

And then, with a few more steps, the pair crest the lip of the valley at last. Unable to help herself, Ryū slips from Obito’s hand, approaching the edge with eager eyes.

Home.

A stray breeze plays with the hem of her hair, sending white waves askance as she takes in the view. Glancing back over her shoulder, Ryū catches Obito watching her, a hint of a smile on his face. “Well, come on! Come look!”

Another moment passes before he does as asked, stepping up beside her as she retakes his hand, looking to his face for his reaction.

Below them, like a crack in the mountains, a long valley spans between the peaks. Despite the arrival of Autumn, most of the tree crowns are still green, those rising up along the valley walls fading to crimsons and golds. Shocks of blue waterfalls are breaks in the foliage, pouring down from the snow-tipped peaks above them and gathering along the vale’s spine into a ribbon of sapphire that spills out the southern tip. And in the distance, just a smudge of black and red, is the last house left standing.

“…this is it?”

“Mhm…this is where I was born. Kusunokizan.”

The hike down isn’t much easier than going up, but the pair make it to even ground eventually. Passing beneath the first torī gate, there’s the subtle wash of chakra as they pass through the tripwires.

“I told shishō we’d wait to go see her until tomorrow…it’s already pretty late, we’ll run out of daylight,” Ryū explains. “Besides…I figured one hike would be enough for today,” she laughs. “Best to just…relax and rest up.”

The gravel road they follow is more like a path now, overgrown and rarely-trodden. But the bridges that cross the river remain, weaving back and forth as the land dictates best. All around them, rotting foundations still darkly-charred peer out of the greenery like shy spirits.

“It’s quiet…”

“…mhm.” Walking abreast with him, Ryū keeps her gaze out ahead, expression sobering. “It’s been, what…nineteen years since Iwa found us? A long time, and yet…in some ways, it still feels just like yesterday. And sometimes, the village still feels… _alive_.”

There’s a pause for a time, and then she admits, “…I still feel more at home here than I ever have in Konoha.”

Obito gives her a surprised glance. “Then why not stay?”

“I can’t, I…” Ryū sighs. “…I can’t help anyone all the way out here. Part of me would be happy, but the rest? It would just…die without being able to use my chakra as it’s meant to be used, you know…? It would be selfish of me to stay.”

“You’re allowed to be selfish sometimes.”

“…and I am when I visit. That, at least, is enough…”

He gives a small sigh, but doesn’t argue the point any further.

Eventually, the road ends at the last house, still standing despite the wreckage. A waterwheel churns along one side for power, a few fruit-bearing trees gnarled with age scattered about with overgrown flowers and shrubs. Through a gate they go before finally stepping up to the porch.

“Home sweet home!” Ryū gives the clan crest carved above the door a fond glance. “It’s been a while since I was here last…everything’s going to be dusty all over again.” The door opens to reveal the manor’s entryway, shoes left in cubbies before she steps up to the floor proper. A deep breath fills her lungs with lingering camphor incense. “…well, I guess I’ll give you the grand tour, and then we’d better eat something, ne?”

Most of the house is skipped over, Ryū guiding Obito through the more oft-used rooms and wings. Leaving their bags in the bedroom upstairs, she opens a window to let in fresh air. Already the sun is sinking behind the tall walls of the valley, shadows stretching long as twilight nears.

Back in the kitchen downstairs, Ryū bustles about, eventually settling at the stove and humming old songs. It’s not long, however, before a pair of arms slink around her waist, Obito’s chin on her shoulder. Silvers slide to their corners, giving him a sly glance. “Are you supervising…?”

“Someone has to make sure you don’t burn it, hm…?” is his rumbling reply, nosing at the crook of her neck.

Ryū laughs. “And if _you_ distract me…? Wouldn’t that make it _your_ fault?”

“You just need to keep your focus.”

“Or, perhaps you need to settle yourself, hm…?” she teases.

Obito gives a short, curt sigh. “Fine, fine…”

She just giggles, watching him slink off and sulk.

The meal is nothing fancy, the two of them sitting and sharing one side of a kotatsu. Leaning against Obito’s shoulder, Ryū picks at her food, glancing up as he asks about the size of the house. “Well…shishō says it was built large in expectation of the clan growing. It just…never did.” She sighs. “It’s just been mothers and daughters, over and over. Sad, isn’t it? That it’s never been full of family…I don’t even clean most of it. At least, not the parts I never use. There’s really no point…”

Idle chatter blooms until they finish, cleaning up and considering the time. “Well…as dark as it is, it’s actually not that late,” she muses, a finger at her chin. “…would you like to go soak in the springs?”

“Now?”

“Sure! Why not? It’s too early to sleep yet…and the hot water should help us keep from being sore after the hike up, ne?” Ryū gives him a coy smile. “Besides, we still have to hike up to the shrine tomorrow - best get ahead of the curve!”

A lantern is lit, the pair of them setting out into the last dredges of astronomical twilight. “Be careful, the rocks are slippery.”

Reaching the edge of a pool, Ryū sets the lantern alongside it, giving Obito a glance before disrobing. As warm as the valley may be compared to Konoha, it’s still chilly enough to send her skittering for the water. A tie catches her hair, piling it in a bun atop her head to keep the waves dry. Another glance is given to Obito. “Coming?” She smiles. “I promise it won’t boil you alive - it’s not _that_ hot. It’s good for you, too!”

After a pause, he finally does the same, slipping into the water and settling beside her. “So you really just have hot springs a stone’s throw from your front door?”

“Mhm. This mountain range is volcanic - there’s hot springs and vents everywhere! It’s why the valleys are so warm. To the north, of course, is Yu no Kuni - they connect to the same system of warm air and water.”

Looking like he’s only half-listening, Obito slips a bit deeper, managing a sigh.

“Nice, huh?” Doing much the same, Ryū leans against the pool’s edge, eyes closing with a soft smile.

After a moment, however, she hears light snickering.

“…what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing…”

One eye opens to give Obito a disbelieving glance. “…what?”

It takes him a moment to reply. “…you’re floating.”

“…I…?” Glancing down, there’s a pause before Ryū snorts. “…fatty tissue tends to float, Obito. So yes, depending on their size and density, breasts _can_ float.” She gives a sigh. “You are such a _child_ sometimes…”

Clearly ignoring her exasperation, Obito shifts and tests their buoyancy with a finger, obviously amused. “I’ve learned something new today.”

“Have you?” Ryū perks a brow. “…or are you just looking for an excuse to touch my chest?”

For a moment, he doesn’t answer. But a sly grin soon grows across his face, and an arm slinks behind her waist. “I could do more than that, you know…”

“Oh _could_ you now?”

Not answering, Obito gives her a tug, finding no resistance in settling her atop his lap. Knees nestle along his hips, palms reaching up behind her back to her shoulder blades as lips take to a breast. One hand spares to the tie of her hair, letting the waves tumble back down her spine.

In turn, Ryū takes to burying fingers in his own, moaning softly and massaging against his scalp.

Dragging nails along her back, there’s a groan of appreciation as she arches her spine with a gasp, pressing her all the closer. “Good…?”

“Mm…very good,” she breathes in reply. “…though…are you sure you want to do this _here_ …?”

“Why not?”

Ryū gives a soft laugh. “The water is rather warm…and we’re only going to get warmer, _exerting_ ourselves. Seems a bit much, doesn’t it? I can think of better ways to spend the evening than treating you for heat stroke, ne…?”

To her surprise, Obito gives a growl. “First you tell me no in the kitchen…and now here? It’s like you don’t want me at all!”

“You know that’s not true,” she chides. Hands move to cup his jaw, lifting his face to her own. Lips smile a breath above Obito’s as she murmurs, “There’s more than enough places to fool around. Maybe just not _here_ …okay?”

He gives a curt sigh. “…fine.”

“Good.” Ryū gives him a quick kiss before lifting out of the pool, gathering her clothes to her chest.

“You’re not going to dress?”

“Who’s going to see us out here?” Smiling cheekily, she takes a few backward steps toward the manor to taunt him, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Isn’t this how you want me, anyway…?”

Pausing on his way out, Obito gives her a once-over, and then simply offers, “In that case…you better run.”

Giving a giddy giggle, Ryū takes off toward the house, barely making it to the porch before arms find her waist from behind. Squealing, she loses her grip on her clothes, fluttering to the floor.

“Too slow…” Gripping her to his chest, Obito nibbles and nips at the crook of her neck.

“S-stop, ahaha! That t-tickles!”

They manage to stagger into the entryway before tripping against a wall. With Ryū pinned beneath him, Obito tortures her a little more. Hands roam over her stomach, one lifting to her breasts as the other teases her folds, lips at her shoulder. With her backside against his pelvis, Obito groans, rutting his hips and hardening length against her.

Both unable and unwilling to escape, she simply braces her palms against the wall, moaning appreciatively as slick arousal threatens to slip down her thighs.

But eventually, Obito decides on a change of venue, scooping her up despite another squeal and simply carrying her, apparently tired of wrestling her across the room. He doesn’t stop until they’re back in the master quarters, dumping her atop the bed with a yelp.

“O-oi, be careful, ne?”

“You’re fine,” he retorts, wasting no time crawling across the mattress and silencing her protestations with his lips against her own, hungry and nibbling them.

Lacking the will to argue, Ryū simply hums happily against his mouth, dueling tongues and lips alike. Thighs parted to let him rest against her, they pin to his waist, urging him forward until his cock brushes against her heat. A breathless gasp is followed by a needy whimper, fingers tugging at his hair. “Mm…’bito…”

“Hm…?”

“Please…”

“Please what?” he taunts, always eager to tease her, attentions peppering along her neck and collarbone. One arm braces his weight as the other whisks along her side and caresses a breast.

Eyes heavy-lidded and breaths rushing, Ryū turns smiling lips to Obito’s ear and simply whispers, “Make love to me…”

For a moment, Obito goes stock-still, apparently not expecting that. Lifting just enough to give her a dark-eyed glance, he doesn’t offer an answer, instead giving a slow, deep kiss to swallow her moan with his own as a hand guides him inside her at last.

Spine curling, Ryū can’t help a latch of her teeth and a sigh against Obito’s lip as his girth parts her walls, feeling a kind of relief. A moment is taken to adjust, mouths melding until he starts long, slow drags of his hips. She does her best to meet him, hooking arms under his own to skim nails over his shoulder blades. In turn, he rests against the crook of her neck, sloppily mouthing against the pulse her throat.

The pace then slowly builds, each thrust deep and punctuated by either breaths, moans, or whispers. The room warms, heavy with the scent of sweat and sex.

Then, with an urge of a hand, Ryū rolls Obito over, sparking chakra along his pelvis. Hearing a telltale gasp, lips lift in a smile. Leaned atop him as her hips roll, she peppers feather-light kisses along the ridges of his right side, from brow to cheek to jaw to throat, her other palm braced along his chest and clawing lightly.

He lets her lead for a time before sitting up, one arm slung around her back as his spare hand slips between them, thumb brushing her clit and earning a gasp, her spine tightening.

“A-ah!” Still feeding his nerves, Ryū mirrors his hold, clinging to him for balance as she rocks in his lap, thighs braced alongside his own. By now, slow and steady is quickly replaced by a more desperate speed, both panting and shaking as the edge of relief nears.

“Ha…Ryū…c-close…!”

“M-me too…!” Maintaining her attentions against his skin, her toes curl with a whimper that grows to a cry of his name, ducking her brow into the crook of Obito’s neck as both his length and his thumb bring her to a trembling orgasm.

The tightening of her walls and her nails digging into his shoulder earn a throaty groan of her own name from him, lifting hips to hers as he cums a few strokes later, twitching with a few last desperate thrusts before collapsing.

Bracing herself up on shaking arms, Ryū tries to catch her breath before giving up, going limp atop Obito’s chest with a sigh and a giggle.

Chuckling in tandem, he manages to sling an arm up over her back. “Well…now we’re all sweaty…”

“Mhm…” Still a bit muddled from release, Ryū absentmindedly nuzzles against his jaw, humming contentedly. “We should shower, ne…?”

“But I’m tired…”

“ _And_ you’re gross,” she laughs. “Come on.”

Obito just whines tiredly as a retort.

“I already have to change the sheets…either you shower, or you sleep on the floor.”

“Fine, fine…”

One tame shower later (sans a few sleepy kisses), Ryū strips away the soiled bedclothes, replacing them before collapsing atop the mattress with a sigh. “…okay, _now_ I’m exhausted…”

Falling beside her, Obito just grunts in reply, rolling onto his side and pulling her close like a teddy bear, nose buried in her hair.

Ryū smiles with a contented purr, returning his nuzzles and cuddling for a time before finally burrowing under the bedclothes. Gripped to his chest, sleep eventually finds her with a smile on her face.

By morning, they’re a tangle of legs, the crown of her head tucked under his chin. Attempting to drag herself out to start breakfast, there’s a slew of sleepy giggles as he growls in protest, tugging her back.

“But ‘bito, m’hungry…”

“Too bad.” He locks arms around her, burying his face into her skin and taking in her scent. “You’re not leaving until I say so.”

She just gives an exasperated sigh, giving up all too easily. They _are_ on vacation, after all…might as well make full use of lazy mornings. So, instead, she rolls over in his grip, bracing her forearms over his chest and lounging atop him. As his grip switches to her lower back, she just…looks at him, eyes soft and smile warm.

“…what?”

“Nothing…just looking at you.”

“Hn…why?”

“…why not?” Her smile grows a bit. “Am I not allowed to stare…?”

There’s just enough of a pause to earn a tilt of her head. “…if you must.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to look at the man I love…?” She already knows the answer. So she decides to prove it wrong. “Looking at you makes me happy. Knowing you’re here, with me, makes me happy.” A hand moves her hair to one side of her neck, moving up and brushing lips along marred skin. As she goes, moving her way along his right side, she keeps speaking. “Feeling this part of you…that gives you life…makes me happy…” Her hands join her tracing touches, just barely skimming along the skin. “… _you_ make me happy, Obito…” Halfway down his chest, silvers look back to his face, expression sincere. “It’s _because_ of how you are that I even had the chance to meet you, ne…? Why would I ever, in any way, resent that…?” Ryū softens. “You’re beautiful to me inside _and_ out. Not in spite of, _or_ because of, your appearance. Because you’re _you_. And I love you.”

There’s an embarrassed flush in Obito’s cheeks, looking a bit stricken for words.

In turn, Ryū gives a self-conscious giggle. “I just…want you to know that. It’s important to me. _You’re_ important to me.”

“Hn…” Glancing aside, Obito puts a hand on her head, urging her cheek to his chest to stop her staring, earning another laugh.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop!” Going lax atop him, Ryū heaves a contented sigh. She really doesn’t _want_ to get up…and the daunting thought of hiking up _another_ mountain makes her feel tired already. How she did that every day for three years is beyond her…

Maybe they’ll just go tomorrow. She _did_ manage to get them a week’s time…

“Ryū…”

“Hm?”

“Go make breakfast.”

She snorts. “Is that an order?”

“I have to pee.”

Oh. “Okay, okay.” She abandons her post, but not without a press of her lips to the curve of his jaw, slinking out of bed and into a yukata.

Waves pulled into a messy bun, Ryū retreats downstairs, meandering around the kitchen and tinkering with breakfast. And yet, by the time it’s done, Obito is still nowhere to be found.

“Obito…?” She glances up the stairs. “Are you okay…?”

“Fine.” Even so, it’s still several seconds before she hears him shuffling around, and even longer before he crests the top of the flight.

He’s…wearing a yukata.

Ryū blinks. “…hungy?”

There’s a pause, almost like he expected her to say something else. “Er, yeah.”

“It’s gonna get cold, ne?” She flashes him a smile, and then starts moving everything to the table.

By the time he reaches the bottom floor, a hand itching absently at his scalp, Ryū’s got everything ready, patting the seat next to her. As soon as he sits, she cozies up to his side, bowl in hand. “Still warm!”

Obito gives a hum in reply, the meal passing in a companionable silence.

“I think I’ll wait to see shishō later…maybe tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Honestly I want to just…take it easy today.” She gives him a glance. “Have time for just the two of us.”

“All right then.”

Bowls and plates empty on the table, the pair of them lounge on their cushions, Obito turned to let Ryū nestle between his legs and against his chest. Arms rest loosely in her lap.

“I can’t remember the last time I had this much time to myself,” she muses. “I’m almost not sure what to do besides just sit and enjoy it.”

Dozing with his chin atop her scalp, Obito just hums again.

Head tilting back slightly, Ryū tries to look up at him, giggling. “Am I keeping you awake?” she teases. “We _could_ just go back to bed…we can do whatever we want.”

“Hn, better not.” Moving to look around her to her lap over her shoulder, he starts fiddling absentmindedly with her hands, earning another soft laugh. “What?”

“You and hands,” is her murmured reply.

“No, just yours.” As if to prove his point, he weaves their fingers, guiding them up to him and giving her palm a press of his lips.

Against his chest, he can feel her stiffen.

Smirking a bit, he keeps up his attentions, eventually taking a digit into his mouth and earning a shiver of her spine and just a hint of a whimper. “I almost think you enjoy that more than I do,” he rumbles in her ear.

“S-shush.”

Taking up her other hand, he holds them out from her sides, thinking for a moment before nibbling at her ear. Her arm reflexively jerks in an attempt to react, but he tightens his grip with a laugh against temple. This is oddly amusing. He puppets toward her waist, tugging at the yukata’s tie and letting the front drape open, watching from over her shoulder. “No bra? Scandalous…”

He feels her hands twitch again, thinking for a moment before running them over her chest. Ryū gives a small, sharp intake of breath, back arching every so slightly as he guides her to grope and pinch. Wondering how far she’ll let him go, he then drifts one hand slowly down her stomach, watching goosebumps rise until they reach the hem of her panties. By now, each breath is short and choppy, body tense and trembling with anticipation. “Should we see what’s under here…?”

Ryū just whimpers, offering no resistance as their fingers slip beneath and reach for her nethers. Her head tosses back against Obito’s shoulder with a whine, eyes pinched closed. “Nn-n…”

Nosing at her neck, he finally crests over her mound, teasing fingers along her folds and earning another gasp. All of her sounds and reactions are getting him hard, but for now he’ll keep teasing her. Still tending to a breast with her other hand, he withdraws the first, hearing her indignant whine fade into a moan as he sucks her slickened fingers.

In retaliation, Ryū wriggles her hips back against his pelvis, earning a groan.

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

“W-well I didn’t say you could do w-what you’re doing, either!”

“You didn’t say no.”

“Neither did you!”

Obito gives a hum, taking a moment to suck her fingers again before replying, “…true.”

“It’s only fair…since you keep taunting me…”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

Her face flushes red. “M’not…” If anything she’s enjoying herself a little _too_ much. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t want to retaliate…

“Should I keep going, then?”

“What about you? I can feel you, you know…” She gives another wriggle, smirking as Obito grunts. “I think you’re getting just as riled up as I am, ne…?”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you would _hold still_.”

“Where’s the fun in that…?” With Obito distracted, Ryū takes his hands in hers…or, as best as she’s able, given his are larger. This time it’s _his_ palms on her chest, and she giggles at his small jump of surprise. “Should we get a little _exercise_ after our breakfast…?” Tilting her head, she manages to sneak a kiss against his jaw before turning between his legs. Bringing palms up and slinking beneath the hem of his yukata, they roam over his chest and urge him to lay back, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Kneeling between his bent knees, she undoes the knot around his waist, flaying open the fabric and seeing the tent pitching in his boxers. For now, she ignores it, peppering attentions along his throat and chest. Kisses flutter against the pulse under his skin, hands skimming over his torso before sharpened nails trace along his musculature.

“Hah…!”

“This is what you get for teasing,” Ryū retorts with a purr. She indulges in a few slow minutes of combining appreciation of his form and a tinge of pain before finally giving his pelvis attention. By now, Obito’s a red-flushed mess. A palm sparks chakra along his hidden length, but only for a moment, making him jolt. “What do you want me to do next, ne?” she breathes in one ear, grinning at his reactions.

“Something…a-anything!”

Ryū gives a giggle. Reaching for his hips, she slowly peels away his boxers, letting his cock free with a twitch. Chakra-laden fingers give it a few subtle strokes before withdrawing again, earning a whine. It’s then she strips the tie from her hair, wriggling out of her own undergarments and straddling his waist, rolling her hips teasingly over him. Palms at his skin let him feel every touch as she grinds her heat against him.

Obito gives a hiss, jerking upward in an instinctive will to fill her.

Feeling she’s teased him enough, Ryū spares a hand to his manhood, guiding it to her entrance before slowly sinking to the hilt. Head craned back and eyes closed, she gives a contented sigh, blending with an appreciative groan from her lover. Palms then plant along his pelvis, both giving her balance and letting her awaken his nerves. She starts with long, slow sweeps of her hips, eyes half-open to watch Obito’s reactions. In turn, he takes to palming at her thighs, grip tightening in time with her movements.

A hand spares to the hem of his halves, tracing the jagged line with careful fingertips from throat to where they meet. One still sparking along his nerves, she uses the other to stroke at her clit, giving a throaty moan at the combined sensations.

Obito’s hands then work their way up her sides, earning a shiver as they skim along her skin until they reach her chest. Palms and fingers knead her in his grip, Ryū responding with low murmurs of pleasure. “Mm, Obito…!”

Senses overwhelming, it’s she who cums first, chin bowing to her chest with a building cry. But just as she starts to come down, Obito flips their positions, her hand still trapped between them and giving him feeling as he takes initiative. Overstimulated, desperate whimpers crawl up her throat as he seeks his own release, hands at her hips and driving back into her heat.

Hot breaths bloom against her ear as he pants and growls desires mixed with praise, sweat-slick skin gliding where they meet. It’s warm, so warm…and so hard to keep her eyes open…

Before she can build to another orgasm, Obito finds his own, brow tucked to her shoulder as he releases with a groan and a few last ruts of his hips to hers. Trembling and panting, he collapses atop her with a grunt, earning giggles from Ryū beneath him.

“…’bito, you’re heavyyy…”

“And you’re comfy…” he retorts, lazily lipping along her throat. For a moment he ignores her laughing attempts to flip him over, grinning against her skin before turning.

It’s then her turn to lounge atop him, form lax and looking half-asleep. Sweat’s already drying along her hairline, waves a mess down her back. “Ne…”

“Hm?”

Blinking owlishly at him, Ryū gives a warm, soft smile. “…love you.”

Obito manages a short laugh. “Love you, too.” Contented silence falls for a time, and then he adds, “…we should take vacations more often.”

“Hm…we should.”

**Author's Note:**

> Piece number two! And as a gentle reminder, all posts to this account are reflective of RP that happens on Tumblr. The ship in this piece has been RPed for about 2+ years at this point!
> 
> So this is more of my RP partner's Obito and Ryū! This one was a giveaway prize, and all she requested was ship smut, so...I took that and ran with it xD And due to delays, I made it two scenes rather than one. Poor Obito was definitely in need of a vacation, being trapped in Konoha all the time. No fun. 
> 
> Buuut yeah, that's it for this one!


End file.
